Sabrina the Teenage Innocent
by StellarStarHen
Summary: Everyone's favorite teenage witch meets the Charmed Ones in an unexpected way!


"Hey, Piper," Paige called as she walked into the kitchen where her older sister sat drinking coffee and reading the newspaper delivered this morning. "I know I'm new to this witchy stuff, but are teenage girls supposed to appear in our living room?"

"People are known to appear into this house from time to time, what happened?" Piper asked as they walked to the living room

"Well, I was coming down the stairs and some blonde girl just showed up with some yellow lights. So I sneaked into the kitchen."

When they got to the living room they found a teenage blonde girl, very pretty, but very frantic. She was pointing her index finger at her head like crazy and she looked somewhat crazy as well. She noticed the two women who walked in and put her finger down quickly.

"Hi, there!" the girl greeted them

"Hi…can we help you?" Piper asked

"Umm, no, I kind of just wandered in here by mistake…I'll leave" the girl started walking towards the door

"Wait!" Paige exclaimed, "I saw you orb in here!"

"You saw me what?"

"Well, I saw you appear magically" Paige explained.

"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about…gotta go!" the girl ran toward the door

"Oh no you don't!" Piper yelled as she tried to freeze the girl. She tried as many times as she could before the girl was out the door, but it never worked.

"Um, Piper…don't you think you should have frozen her?" Paige asked

"I tried!" Piper exploded, "She didn't freeze…that only means one thing"

"That our powers aren't working cuz they suck?"

"Well, it could be that…" Piper grabbed a pillow off of the nearby sofa and threw it in the air. She made a motion with her hands and the pillow was suspended in mid air.

"Well, our powers are working, why couldn't you freeze her?"

"The only possible reason is that she's a good witch."

Phoebe Halliwell was driving home from the grocery store when a young girl appeared in her car.

"Ahhh!" Phoebe screamed and almost crashed into a light pole. She managed to swerve back onto the street. "Who are you, what are you doing here!?"

"My name's Sabrina Spellman, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Well, Sabrina, why _are _you here? I've never seen anyone orb like that."

"I think someone is following me, I keep trying to use my magic to get to my witch aunts, but I just show up to random places." The girl answered frustrated

"I don't think that it's exactly that you're showing up in random places, I _am _a witch. Maybe you're just going to the nearest witch." Phoebe had calmed down by now.

"Well, then, that means that those two women were witches too."

"Two women?" Phoebe knew where this was going

"Yeah, they lived in this huge house."

"Well, get ready to see those two women again, because they're my sisters…"

"Piper, Paige! We have company" Phoebe exclaimed as she walked in the house with Sabrina in tow.

Sabrina didn't really know what to do, except trust these 3 sisters. She had to find her aunts, though, because they would know what to do. She saw a phone she could use, but what if her aunts got mad at her for wandering away from the field trip she was on in San Francisco.

Piper and Paige came down the stairs and upon seeing the girl simultaneously yelled, "YOU!"

Sabrina flinched, she felt like running, but she knew they could help her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've been popping in!"

"Don't be sorry, sweetie, we know how hard it can be to control your powers." Phoebe comforted her

"Yeah, and apparently you're a good witch so we're gonna help you with whatever you need" Paige added

"Well, I need to get back with my fieldtrip." Sabrina said, "Also there's this—"

Sabrina was cut short when a demon shimmered behind her, grabbed her and shimmered her away with her in one quick, swift movement. The sisters were shocked. They barely knew what happened.

"Ummm, what just happened?" Phoebe asked

"Well…I…umm…Sabrina was just witchnapped" Piper replied

"You won't get away with this! My aunts, or those sisters are going to come for me!" Sabrina screamed at her captor

"Those sisters, maybe, but those witch practitioner aunts of yours are no matches for me." The demon, Agerhan, who had dark green skin, was an upper-level demon.

"Why did you kidnap me!? And why have you been stalking me?" Sabrina screamed, she was fighting back tears

"Do you expect me to just give you all of my secrets?"

"It's what they do in the movies…I just figured…" Sabrina said

"Well, if it's what they do in the movies…I'll tell you." The demon agreed, "A seer I visited told me you would find the Charmed Ones and they would grow to love you."

"They love me? That's very flattering, but we just met and…"

"Quiet witch! They don't love you yet, but for now they do have protective instincts toward you, especially the pretty one."

"You mean Paige?" Sabrina asked, knowing Paige was the prettiest of the three sisters

"No! Phoebe, and one more interruption from you and you're dead!" Agerhan flashed a knife at Sabrina and she quickly shut up. "Well, anyways, when the Charmed Ones come for you I'll kill them and then…"

The demon went on and on about how he would rule the world with an iron fist, but Sabrina paid no attention, she was trying to escape from the cage she was in. Her index finger was being used to the limit, but her magic would not let her escape.

The demon by this time had sat down and was writing down his constitution for the new world he would rule. He had his back to Sabrina and to the Charmed Ones when they orbed in.

The sisters were ready for a fight. Phoebe was holding a sheet of paper with a spell on it. Paige and Piper were holding potions. Agerhan did not even turn around.

"Ummm, what's going on?" Paige whispered

"I don't know, but maybe we should leave…" Sabrina responded

"No, dammit, we scryed for you with your scrunchy, we made vanquishing potions in pots I will have to clean and we copied a spell, we are going to make a vanquish today!" Piper shouted

Paige, Phoebe and Sabrina expected the demon to turn around after Piper had screamed, but he did not.

Piper was about to throw her potion, but Paige stopped her, "Wait! We need to have some witty banter first!"

"Witty banter?" Piper asked

"Yeah, you know, he says he'll win…and then one of us says something cool and kick-ass and then we kill him." Paige replied

"UGH!" Phoebe grabbed all the potions and threw it at the unsuspecting demon. He finally turned around.

"AHHH! What's going on!?" Agerhan screamed

The three sisters began to read off of the paper Phoebe brought simultaneously Gram's general demon vanquishing spell:

_Hell's fiend, creature of death_

_Fire shall take your very breath_

With that, the demon burst into flames. Piper blew a hole in Sabrina's cage and Paige orbed her back to the manor.

"I'll drive you back to your field trip, Sabrina." Phoebe offered

Suddenly a black cat poofed into the room.

"Salem!?" Sabrina exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Your aunts sent me to get you, now come on, I'm hungry and my litter box needs a chagin'." The cat replied. The Halliwells were shocked and speechless about the fact that a cat was talking in front of them.

"Bye girls! Before I go, I wanna ask you something…do you love me?" Sabrina wondered

"Ummm, sure…" Phoebe answered

"Woohoo!" and with that Sabrina and her cat poofed out.


End file.
